Some pieces of equipment have many cables connected thereto (e.g. for power, Ethernet, communication with other devices, etc.). These cables can sometimes become entangled or in the way, which may cause a cable to be accidentally hit by a human or an object. In such a situation, a cable may also accidentally be pulled away from its point of connection on the equipment.
It is known to use cable ties to secure a cable to either the equipment itself or to a chassis or other structure in which (or on which) the equipment is located. However, securing a cable in this way may not be optimal or easily achievable in some applications. For example, it may be hard to manage if there are many cables and/or limited space on the equipment or chassis housing the equipment. Also, securing a cable in this way may result in the cable becoming bent too much (i.e. too small of a radius of curvature), which places stress on the cable or the point at which the cable connects to the equipment.